


We will always be with you.

by Liaraandshrpard1



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Control Ending, F/M, Post-Reaper War, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaraandshrpard1/pseuds/Liaraandshrpard1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reapers are leaving and peace is restored to the galaxy.<br/>But there is one question that everyone is asking.<br/>"Where is Shepard?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pulling out

**Author's Note:**

> Shepard will now be called Harbinger in the entire story.

"All reaper forces. Diverge from the battles, withdraw all ground forces, cease all indoctrination of individuals, cease all fire, and start reconstruction of the relays." Harbinger said. "We will find the starship SSV Normandy, We will also escort it back to dock."it said. "We are assuming control of four destroyers and ourselves, now shutting down communications." Harbinger remembered where the Rendezvous point was and then decided that it would head to the system and then fan out and begin the search from there. The systems name was the Arcturus Stream. There a fourth of the way through the relay, The Normandy was hit by the beam from the crucible. The Normandy slowed down massively and was forced to land somewhere, but EDI and Joker helped the ship land smoothly. The Normandy was lucky enough to land on a garden world instead of someplace like Akuze or Novera. Joker was the first one out of the Normandy, followed by EDI, then by the sobbing Liara who was worried sick about Shepard, and was being conferred by Garrus, then Tali.


	2. The Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harbinger we have something on our scanners it looks to be a frigate. Should we investigate? Asked one of the Destroyers

"Liara you have been like this for hours please, just tell us what we can do to help you feel better." Said Garrus and Tali. "And I said, find information on Shepard being alive." She said again with annoyance. "You know that we can't do that." They said in reply. "Then I would like some time alone, but I would like to talk to Tali for a minute." She said in anger. Then Garrus leaves the room. "Tali, you are like a sister to me, but be honest with me. Do you think that he is alive?" Liara says, about to start crying again. "I think Shepard is alive and is doing everything possible to see you again, you and I both know that." Tali says with sadness in her voice. Tali is about to give Liara a huge when the shaking starts. Then it stops. Then you can now hear the loud warning call that tells that a reaper is near. Then over the intercom joker yells "All personal to battle stations!" But the attack never came, instead the reaper destroyer hails the Normandy. "Jeff? If the reaper has not destroyed the craft, then why would they try and hail us?" EDI stated and asked. "I don't know EDI, I don't know." Said Joker.


	3. The Realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reapers hail the Normandy and then Liara realizes what this means.

"Reaper, this is the SSV Normandy, the ship that Commander Shepard uses. State you intent." Says Joker over the hail. "We know of this information. We ask for our leader to come aboard with no hostility towards him. Our leader is Harbinger's mobile platform." Said the reaper. "Um, may we ask for a minute to reach an answer to that question?" Joker asked. The reaper's answer was "Granted". Joker asks for all of the senior members of the crew to come up to the CIC. Tali, EDI, Garrus, Liara, Ash, and Doctor Chawakas all go up to CIC. The crew Chose Liara to represent them. Her escort was going to be Garrus and Tali. But what they were about to see was something that would change them all. "Reaper. We have reached the decision to accept your proposition. You have permission to board." Said Joker "We acknowledge. We shall no hostility to you." The reaper said. "Ok, Liara are you ready yet?" Joker asked. "Yes, I'm really, Joker." Said Liara. Okay then, opening the airlock." Joker said in reply.


	4. You will know who we are

Two Collector drones were standing in front of the airlock, guarding against anyone dumb enough to try and get into Harbenger. The mobile platform was walking forward to the airlock. 

Liara, Tali, and Garrus were standing at the entrance of the airlock, waiting. 

Then the airlock opened. 

Everyone who was on the bridge of the Normandy was in complete and total shock to see the platform's form was, it was their own commander. Looking as if he was like the VI Aviana on the Citadel, only it was him. Commander John Shepard. 

"We are the new Harbenger." It said. "We detect nine organic organisms and one synthetic." It added. However there were only nine people standing there, including EDI. Then Liara responded. "There are only nine people here. Where is the tenth?" "Simple. Within you." It said. Then everyone was taken aback by this bold statement. "Can you please repeat that?" Liara said in shock. "Within you." At those words Liara fainted and fell to the ground. "We are sorry for frightening you, Liara T'soni." It said. "Excuse me, but if you don't mind me asking. Who was the father?" Said Dr. Chacakwas butting into the conversation. "Father of the child is Commander John Shepard. Recently deceased, but is now in control of the Reapers."


End file.
